parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Star Thomas 64 - Nintendo 64 - Part 4
Here is part four of Star Thomas 64 for Nintendo 64. Cast * Thomas as Fox McCloud (Both the main heroes) * James as Falco Lombardi (Both vain) * Percy as Slippy Toad (Both green) * Edward as Peppy Hare (Peppy Hare's voice suits Edward) * Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Rob 64 * Arthur as Bill Grey * Molly as Katt Monroe (Katt Monroe's voice suits Molly) * Ten Cents (from TUGS) as James McCloud * Spencer as Wolf O'Donnell (Spencer was a real villain in HOTR) * Duncan as Leon Powalski (Both stubborn) * Diesel as Pigma Dengar (Both scary) * George as Andrew Oikonny (Andrew Oikonny's voice suits George) * The Spiteful Break Van as the Attack Carrier * Diesel 10 as Granga (Grange's voice suits Diesel 10) * Mr. Glen Douglas as Meteo Crusher Pilot * Bulgy as Area 6 Commander (Area 6 Commander's voice suits Bulgy) * Smudger as Caiman (Caiman's voice suits Smudger) * Oliver (from Theodore Tugboat) as Sarumarine * Zorran (from TUGS) as Shogun * D261 as the Forever Train Engineer * The Devil Diesel (a fan-made Thomas character) as Vulcain * The Chinese Dragon as Spyborg/Goras * Emily as Krystal (Both beautiful) * Murdoch as Tricky (Both big and strong) * Oliver as Beltino Toad (Both Western) * Sir Topham Hatt as General Pepper * Hector as Panther Caroso (Panther Caroso's voice suits Hector) * Mavis as Aparpoid Queen (Mavis was a real villain in Season 3) * Rusty as Prince Tricky * Detective Grub (from Rayman the TV Series) as General Scales (Both mean) * Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Andross (Both evil and scary) * Toby as Old Slippy Toad * Rosie as Amanda (Both pink) Transcript * (at the Galaxy, the heroes head off to their next mission) * Sir Topham Hatt: Reports indicate that Cerberus is working on some secret weapon. * Thomas: I'll check it out. * Casey Jr: Good luck! (Thomas and James are off again to begin the next battle) * Thomas: Let's take out that weapon, pals. * James: Let's have a little fun. (the battle begins with Thomas and James shooting the ships and collecting more points to increase the high score bar) Enemy group behind them. Man, they're fast! Somebody beat us. It's all gone! What on earth is that?! (the heroes go through the field) I can't wait to see this secret weapon! (the engines speed upward) I found the gate! Something's not right here. Who took this base here? Hurry up or you're toast! (Thomas obeys and speeds upward through the hallway) * Percy: Don't forget me! * Thomas: Percy, is everything okay? * Percy: Yeah, yeah. No problem. * James: What on earth? James, look behind you! (a beast appears in front of him) * Thomas: So this is the secret weapon. * The Chinese Dragon: Terminate all enemies. (Thomas, James, and Percy fight the Chinese Dragon to survive, and continue to battle until the beast finally explodes) * Percy: Yippee! You did it! * James: Huh?! What?! * The Chinese Dragon: Destroy! * Percy: I handle it. (kills the beast) * Thomas: Let's get out of here! We are so lucky! (the heroes escape back home) Category:UbiSoftFan94